Talk:Rebecca Barnes (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
I suggest moving this page to Rebecca Barnes (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616), in order to distinguish Heroes Reborn characters from their counterparts. Dorma (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616) is a good example. I plan on doing some work on these characters in the near future. Thanks. --Stature 20:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea. Don't forget to add: : :for the characters you want to move. :) :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 17:26, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Is there a particular reason that every verb on this page seems to be in the subjunctive? The only plausible explanation I can come up with is that whoever wrote it thought that was appropriate because it's sort of an alternate reality, but what it ends up being is simply infuriating to read. If all of the things written on the page actually happened in continuity, write it like it actually happened, using the indicative. Oaclo 19:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :That really boils down to most of us being absolute crap at being grammatically correct. Feel free to correct things. I guarantee no one will argue with you making things sounds better. :--GrnMarvl14 20:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Current Rikki Rikki has been in a lot of issues recently, especially due to her involvement in the Young Allies series. There is a mention in the notes that (correctly) identifies this particular version of her as originating from the second Counter-Earth that Franking Richards created. My question was if we should add information about what the current activities of Rikki in the Girl Without a World mini, Captain America back-ups, Young Allies or any activities in the upcoming Spider-Girl title, or create a DIFFERENT page for that character, as it is technically a different person. HUUbris 04:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Separating the versions Disagree that these are all the same character. It appears clear that each version is different even though they shared memories and didn’t exist at the same time. It is kind of like Loki and each of his incarnations has a different profile. So I propose making a new one for the new version and restoring the old status of the dead ones. --(grovel678) (talk) 02:18, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :With the series having wrapped up today, I think it is safe to move forward with the separation back to the way they were and create a biography for this new version. They are all different versions of the character with different backgrounds, appearances, and personalities. In the final issue the current version refers to the many versions of her who were created. They are not the same being even if they share memories. I mean they don’t even have the same hair colors which is not an error because they showed the Onslaught Reborn version with red hair in the same issue of it. (grovel678) (talk) 15:50, December 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I agree with separating them all. While it's clear that the original Heroes Reborn Rikki inhabited the bodies of all of the alternates that we were shown, bringing along her own memories, they're clearly different iterations of the character, since they already existed and had lives when she woke up in their bodies. That's made especially clear with Sgt. Becky Barnes, since Exiles explored her backstory and her worst fears, and neither one seems all that consistent with who we know Rikki as a character to be (Rikki being bisexual and Becky's worst fear being trapped in an abusive, heterosexual marriage). It's the same case as Widget and Shadowcat in the Days of Future Present storyline. The only alternate I could see being permanently merged with Heroes Reborn Rikki is Onslaught Reborn's Rikki, since she was from a copy of Rikki's original world, and thus should be identical to her in every way. Edward Zachary Sunrose (talk) 19:20, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::: Having read the latest issue I also support the separatinon to the way the articles were before. HBK123 (talk) 11:06, January 27, 2020 (UTC)